GobbleGum
GobbleGums are a feature in Call of Duty: Black Ops III. Overview Before starting each match, players can choose and customize a pack of GobbleGum, which include a total of five different GobbleGum balls. When in-game, a player can find a GobbleGum machine, which will dispense one of the five GobbleGum balls that player has chosen, granting the player the bonus or ability of that GobbleGum. As players rank up with the progression system, more GobbleGums are unlocked, allowing for a variety of bonuses to be used in-game. It's important to note that only one GobbleGum can be equipped at a time, and if the player tries to equip another it will simply replace the current GobbleGum and end the previous GobbleGum's effect if it was active. There is usually one GobbleGum machine in every area of every map. There are four types of GobbleGums: Classic, Mega, Rare Mega, and Ultra-rare Mega. Each GobbleGum is color-coded depending on how they are activated. Blue is round-based, orange activates immediately or automatically in certain circumstances, green is time-based, and purple is player activated by pressing up on the D-pad of the controller, the player's character will blow a bubble and activate the GobbleGum's effect. Similarly, the patterns on the Mega GobbleGums indicate their rarity from Mega (rainbowed spots like Jawbreakers), Rare Mega (white stripes) and Ultra-Rare Mega (light-colored swirls). When the GobbleGum machine selects a mega GobbleGum that the player has run out of, it will say "Out of flavor" and retract the gum and give back the points the player used. If the machine selects a mega GobbleGum and the player does not take it, it won't be counted as used and will be kept in the player's collection (if mods are enabled, GobbleGums will never be consumed, but players are still limited to the amount they have available per game). If the player takes a mega GobbleGum from the machine, it will subtract it from their collection even if its effects are never used before the game ends or it is replaced with another. These appear on the maps Shadows of Evil, The Giant, Der Eisendrache, Zetsubou No Shima, Gorod Krovi, Revelations, Nacht der Untoten (Black Ops III), Verrückt (Black Ops III), Shi No Numa (Black Ops III), Kino der Toten (Black Ops III), Ascension (Black Ops III), Shangri-La (Black Ops III), Moon (Black Ops III), and Origins (Black Ops III). These are items that assist players by giving them bonuses, special abilities, or effects, much like Persistent Upgrades from Call of Duty: Black Ops II. They require a GobbleGum Machine to buy. These resemble typical bubble gum and players can choose up to five GobbleGums to feature in the GobbleGum Machine from the main menu. Some GobbleGums must be unlocked either through leveling up, using Liquid Divinium in Dr. Monty's Factory, using Distills in Newton's Cookbook to convert GobbleGums, obtaining Free GobbleGums on the maps Shadows of Evil and Der Eisendrache, or purchasing DLC Packs. There are two types of GobbleGums classified by amount of uses: Classic and Mega. Classic GobbleGums have unlimited uses and some are already unlocked at the start of the game, while others are unlocked through leveling up. Mega GobbleGums have limited uses (limited quantity in the GobbleGum Machine) and all of them require the usage of Dr. Monty's Factory, using the Liquid Divinium the player has earned throughout gameplay, or using Distills in Newton's Cookbook. Mega GobbleGums can only be used online, as Dr. Monty's Factory as a well as the rest of the Mega GobbleGums were included though updates and Downloadable Content Packs. GobbleGums are color-coded with the following: Blue, Orange, Green, Purple, and Whimsical (mix). Blue GobbleGums are round-based, so they last a certain amount of rounds in-game. Orange activates immediately or automatically, depending on the situation. Green is time-based, lasting a certain amount of time. Purple is activated by the player when decided. Whimsical GobbleGums are either round-based or time-based. There are three types of rarities for Mega GobbleGums: Common, Rare, and Ultra-Rare. This rarity level applies to Dr. Monty's Factory when getting GobbleGums from there. Types Classic Mega Common Rare Ultra-Rare wuerhkuawshrfkjshdfkjs GobbleGum Machines Dr. Monty's Factory Newton's Cookbook Free GobbleGums Trivia